Grimm Poems
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This was actually called Puck and Sabrina, a single poem, but with urging, I made this into a poem series with 10 things about SG that are important to me. They aren't in any order. If I do all ten and want to write more, I'll probably do 'More Grimm Poems,' and 'Even More Grimm Poems,' like lovely Irish Lass did with her series. Thanks to Chicly for the awesome name and enjoy!
1. Puckabrina

**Disclaimer: Do not own sisters grimm.**

They say we should accept it, maybe we should.

They tell us to embrace the future, we have.

They tell us to live happily together. We might.

They tell us to show affection. Maybe we will.

But when we ask, why? They refuse to tell us.

Then we should we?

What they tell, they want us to do.

What we tell, they don't acknowledge.

Whatever happens, live your own live, no matter what anyone says.

~Puck and Sabrina

**Random. Review.**


	2. Daphne

**Okay, so based on encouragement from Curlscat (thanks) I decided to make this a series of poems. So, I'm going to change the title, any suggestions? Enclose them in a review/PM.**

* * *

><p>Words.<p>

Are What

I Love.

Making new,

using old.

Gravy.

Pucktastic.

Words.

Words.

Express

something there isn't a word

for, make

people smile.

And

Laugh.

Words.

A powerful

tool.

My way

to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Probably lame, I know, but Daphne HAS to be included!<strong>

**Please enclose suggestions for title. The person whose suggestion is chosen gets to choose the next character for One wish.**


	3. Prince Charming

**Hello again, I seem to be on a roll with updating today! I don't update Twice a day, because nobody reads it, so I'm just posting one chapter for pretty much everything. And when I have time, I will write another thing for everything so I can update easily without needing to weite again. Sorry for mistakes, and here I go!**

* * *

><p>A perfect man.<p>

He is.

He is handsome.

Bold.

Smart.

Kind. (is he really?)

Accepting. (yeah, right!)

Protective. (Woah, mama, yeah!)

and a perfect man.

That man is Charming.

Tis his name.

Prince Charming.

But no.

He is not perfect.

He is only a everafter.

Nothing more than his comrades.

Though he appears to be so.

He is actually more, to Snow White.

A Man that holds her heart.

He's more to Seven.

His best friend.

He is more, to Bunny.

Who trusts him to take care of her daughter.

And he is more, to the world.

Though he makes mistakes, like all of us,

he deserves more than flames.

Because he is one of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, though most people don't agree, I feel sorry for Charming. They expect him to be perfect! Thanks for reading, and review!<strong>

**~Jessamyn**


	4. Pairings

**Another poem! Yes, Yes, I know that it's been a while and I lost a lot of my readers, so what? I'll gain new ones! My excuse is all my stories and homework. Go check my stories, most of them are on hiatus, so I can finish them one by one. So yeah. Here's today's highlighted point (read new summary)**

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mustardseed?<p>

What are you thinking?

Boy has a brother, married a girl with a sister, and boom?

No.

Daphne deserves her own prince.

Her own man, not assigned.

Not her brother in law, it's not right, I say.

Fanfiction's crazy, for a fact.

But I am too, don't mind.

Moth and Mustardseed?

Crazy!

Odd combination- CRAZY combination.

A boy with the girl that killed his father?

No way.

Mustardseed may be boring, but he deserves better.

Daphne and Pinocchio?

Oh Please!

A girl with the boy who helped kidnap her brother?

Sure, he's good now, but so what?

He did it, and it can't be forgiven.

Jake and Goldilocks?

They both deserve a mate, but not eachother!

They are friends, not lovers.

Briar and Jake will always be one.

Goldilocks has her own.

Don't randomly pair, think of feelings.

Even characters have them.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand this may have offended some people, but I think that these pairings are crazy, and even the ones that weren't included are kinda crazy (some of them), and I think that people shouldn't just put two people together because they're characters and they feel like it. So yeah. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**:) Jessamyn**


	5. The Blue Fairy

**Hi guys. I didn't really like how this chapter turned out, but whenever I tried to edit it, I didn't know what to change.**

* * *

><p>The Blue Fairy.<p>

She's got powers.

Many.

She knows, much.

But use it up?

For selfish needs?

That's not what it's meant for.

You want Seven, to be able to talk to Charming in his sleep?

Through Charming's dreams?

No, he's dead, let him be.

For Briar to come back?

Live her life with Jake?

The man of her dreams?

Her happily ever after?

No, let her rest in peace.

Basil?

To come back again, spend years with Relda?

To lift the guilt from Goldilocks and Jake's shoulders?

No, what's happened has happened.

You want Mirror, to become an actual everafter?

One that's totally pure?

Not happening.

I'm sorry if you love the guy, but he's gone.

To make Titania happy with or without Oberon?

No, he was her husband.

For Oberon to accept Puck?

No, that would have ruined Puck's trickster status.

And he'd never meet Sabrina.

And what about Veronica and Henry?

What if they weren't kidnapped?

No. All this had to happen, for a reason.

Don't use up the Blue Fairy's powers.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I spelled Titania's name wrong, tell me if I did please, I couldn't find it anywhere. Thanks for reading, and I want to take requests now. This poem is about how I think want the Blue Fairy to do un-natural thing in their fanfictions. This isn't a flame, just my opinion. I would love for this stuff to happen, but it'd ruin everything, so I want to leave it to be.<strong>

**~Jessamyn**


	6. Mirror's Thoughts

**Hello! This is a very late update, but I am currently not a good updater. I didn't have any ideas. But thanks Chicly, I like that idea for a poem, I will use it. And I also wan to thank you for the title idea. :)**

* * *

><p>The Sun rays dance,<p>

Across the prairie.

They seem happy,

And content.

Making the world better.

They have some weight in this world.

Unlike Me.

The waves splash,

Dive,

And foam.

Wetting the land

And the people.

Dangerous, Yes.

But Beautiful also.

It has a purpose.

Unlike me.

A child,

Walks across the street.

Smile on his face,

Roses in his cheeks.

Happy.

Loved.

Unlike me.

The wind blows,

Bringing relief.

Wanted.

Unlike me.

A dog lays,

On the floor,

Snuggling.

Her owner calls her over,

Cuddles her in her lap.

Welcomed.

Unlike me.

A Father praises his child.

Pats him on the back.

Proud of him.

Unlike me.

A person waters his plants and trees with gentle care.

Love.

Compassion.

Feeling.

Nobody cares for me.

I am not wanted.

I was just a prototype.

Created for nobody.

Not needed.

Nobody is proud.

Nobody will give praise.

I am a unwatered plant.

I am an unpraised child.

I am an unwelcomed citizen.

I am an unwanted being.

I have no weight in this world.

Nobody.

Wants.

Me.

Who am I?

I am Mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have ideas, please tell me, I need them!<strong>


	7. Goldilocks' Heart

**Hey guys, long time no see! :) Just to remind you, only a few more poems and this poem series will end. I will start another one when I feel up to it, probably when I finish at least another fanfiction, because I have so many. :)**

**This is the order of my priorities for fics:**

**Twins of Ice and Fire**

**Grimm Poems**

**Life is Worth More than Gold**

**A Wish for Love**

**Princess Academy**

**And my one-shot series, After the Stab is just whenever I feel like it.**

**I won't finish Twins anytime soon, I just update quickly when It's my turn. Grimm Poems is next because I want to finish it like, quickly so I don't have too much stress. After I finish Life is Worth More than Gold, I'll be more lenient in making new stories and learn to control the inspired urge to write more and more stories. :)**

**So, yeah. Here's the chapter, thanks to Chicly for the idea. :)**

* * *

><p>Goldilocks.<p>

Who do you picture?

A happy girl, meeting bears.

Pretty golden locks.

A constant smile, despite the situation.

A girl who knows what's just right.

I am Goldilocks.

That's not who I am.

I am a normal girl- scratch that.

I am a broken girl.

A heart a'broken,

Laying still.

Not minding the surroundings,

But grieving.

Not moving on,

But dwelling.

Hoping,

You come back.

Trying to,

Desperately hoping,

To move on.

Not working.

At all.

You broke my heart.

Left me to shrivel.

Was I not good enough?

Was I a failure?

You made me feel so special.

You made me feel so pleasing.

So beautiful,

So loved,

So wanted.

Now you have left me.

You left a girl.

And all that remains is a broken heart.

A heart in shards.

Like a mirror that fell.

And I did fall, under your spell.

And when it released,

I fell all the way down.

To the bottom.

And that is where

I am now

Rotting away.

Hoping you'll remember me one day,

And come back.

Because I loved you.

I still do.

But you left me.

Now I am a girl, with a broken heart.

You broke me.

Henry Grimm,

You broke me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>


	8. Red's Feelings

**Hi guys, this is really short, and I just wanted to try a short poem, it's about Red.**

* * *

><p>Insanity.<p>

A scary thing.

You don't realize the harm until it leaves you.

An insane person doesn't understand the damage they make.

A person who isn't insane anymore feels lonely.

They feel like they have wronged.

They feel like they have doomed people to an uncertain fate.

Sorrow, depression.

Never forgiven.

There is no more to insanity,

Than a broken person.

* * *

><p><strong>This is really short, sorry, but REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Granny Relda Dies

**Hello! This is a request from Chicly, and I forgot to do it last time, because I didn't read reviews. Anyway, read on, meet you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>She took me in when I was alone.<p>

Banned from my own fairy tale.

An act of kindness never shown

To an outcast, like me.

In the winter, snow and hale,

In the summer, floods and sweat,

You never did let me go,

Never did you fret.

Treated me like a son

Taught me how to be

The good you saw inside of me.

Now I stand in the icy snow

Grieving for you.

Wishing I could be the son you would have wished for.

* * *

><p>Standing with my sister.<p>

As she grieves.

Trying to stay strong like you'd want me to be.

Back straight.

Lips in a thin line.

Do not feel like I don't care-

Because I'll wait to cry into my pillow.

You were my anchor in those days

Where I was nothing but

A sorry wreck.

You were the one

That kept me sane….

As I stand in the gravestone lane

I grieve for you.

You don't know how much I love you.

More than words could tell.

More than words could ever express.

I can't imagine loving you any less.

I love you.

* * *

><p>I cling to her in desperation.<p>

I despised the proclamation

Of her death.

So fresh

So new.

Falling into a deep pool

Of sorrow.

I'm normally happy

Happy was can be.

But now I'm not as you can see.

None of my feelings are too deep.

You can see from the surface in.

But this one makes a crater in my skin.

Wrecking my mind and my heart

Tearing my head apart,

You have left me.

You have left me, in sorrow.

But Granny…

I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Did you like it? It's my favorite. Next chapter is the last! Please review, Fav, and follow! I'll be sending thank you PMs to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed this. :) Thanks so much! And Curlscat, is that what you meant with the commas? Chicly, did you like it?<strong>

**Oh, and guess who are the three people that wrote the three parts of this poem... the three best characters!**

**Thanks! :)**


	10. Jake's Travels

**Hello everyone, I really appreciate everyone who read, reviewed, and faved my story!**

* * *

><p>Traveling the world<p>

Seeing things never seen before.

New food

With enchanting aromas

And spices like cinnamon.

New vegetables

And fruits.

New languages

New words and phrases.

A different dialect

And accent.

Different clothing

Makeup

Outfits

Shoes

Jewelry.

Cultural holidays

With color

And a sweet air.

Some sometimes gets boring

When the ones you love are dead.

Travel is good for you.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a poem about Jake, and why he wanted to leave home. Here's a bonus poem, dedicated to everyone who ever read these poems!<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks to you all, for staying with me,<p>

As far back as I can see,

For reviewing, faving, following and more,

Being welcoming and accepting,

For opening the fandom's door,

To me to be part of,

For me to enjoy,

For all you kind people,

Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to you all, I'm ever so grateful. Does anyone want a sequel to this, called Very Grimm Poems? If you do, you can review this, PM me, or vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks to you all!<strong>


End file.
